I'm Just Average
by LiveFoREVer97
Summary: Willow Higgins is the niece of Marcus Higgins. Willow was your average shy 13 yr. old girl. She never thought she would get the attention of Greg "Hollywood" Feder. She also never thought that she would find something so close to love. - This is the best summary I could come up with. I swear the story is better than this : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don' t own Grown Ups or anything just my made up character Willow :) This will be a Greg/OC story**

**I know it's a short chapter but i'm just testing to see if I should continue or not.**

**Please Review! It would be much appreciated!  
**

My life has never been interesting. I was a normal girl who was born and raised in New Hampshire. My name is Willow Higgins and I'm 13 years old. I live with my Uncle Marcus since my parents didn't want a kid destroying their lives. I have long jet black hair, and mystical blue/gray eyes.

I was considered the shy girl in school. Which is true, but only my uncle knows that I can get pretty crazy, and if I'm comfortable around you. I was the person that stood on the sideline observing. People who knew my uncle thought it was strange since I was the complete opposite of him. I looked more like my mom did then my dad and Marcus.

Right now, I was in my room reading a book, music playing softly in the background from my stereo. It was a normal Thursday night for me. I would hide out in my room while Marcus went out with a girl. It always disgusted me how many different women he went out with all the time.

It was around 9pm, the moon shining high in Rochester,New Hampshire, as a cool breeze flowed through my open window. I heard the front door of the apartment open and shut close, signaling that Marcus was home. I heard footsteps aproach my bedroom door followed by a knock.

"Come in!" I shouted and continuted reading.

I looked up as Marcus came in and sat at the edge of my bed. He had a sad look on his face. I took this as a sign as something serious. I placed a bookmark in my book, and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Coach's dead." Was all he said.

I frowned before hugging him. He had talked about coach buzzer many times and I knew he was a great man. I could tell how much this affected Marcus.

"Tomorrow's the funeral, and then were spending the weekend at the Earnshaw lakehouse. So pack and get to bed soon. Were leaving at 8." He hugged me, said goodnight and left my room.

I sighed before getting up and started to pack. Wondering what this weekend would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Grown Ups just my made up characters.**

**So here's the next chapter. I think i'm going to continue this story because I kinda enjoy writing it. So if you could tell me if you like it or if I need to fix something go ahead. **

**Enjoy!**

Today was the day of the funeral. I had gotten up earlier than Marcus, so I decided to make breakfast for the two of us. As I was cooking the eggs, I went over a mental list of things I made sure I had packed.

Uncle Marcus came out of his room as I just finished making breakfast. He inhaled and grined at me before digging into his plate of food. We ate in silence as birds chirpping could be heard through closed windows.

Since I had lived with Uncle Marcus for my whole life, I knew that he acted strange when it came to the topic of death. As soon as he finished eating I noticed him acting a bit weird.

I left him alone in the dining room to think. I picked out an outfit before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I did fixed my hair before going to my room. (Outfit - polyvore ( /im_just_average_chap_funeral/set?id=51432307 )

I sat on my bed thinking about my parents. When I was a kid everything was great. Uncle Marcus and my dad were big goofballs. My mom was beautiful, sweet and nice. We were so much alike, so I always heard. After I turned 5, they started to get busy. I was no longer their joy and pride, their company was.

Uncle Marcus took me in after he found out how my parents had been neglecting me. Everyone knew that Marcus couldn't handle any responsiblitly, but he had done a good job taking care of me.

Uncle Marcus had broken my thoughts as he knocked on the door, telling me that we were leaving. I nodded and sighed before taking my bags to the front door.

It wasn't a long drive to the funeral home so we weren't late. The funeral was to start at 10. We stayed quiet the whole ride their, which was strange for him, but I knew the reason why.

We arrived at the funeral home and their were already a lot of people their. We found a parking spot near the back.

We walked up to where uncle Marcus's friends stood.

"..No cell phones!" Lenny said to his son.

I looked at who he was yelling at and froze for a second. He was pretty cute, but looked to be a little spoiled, but still cute. He also looked to be around my age if not the same. I blushed and looked down when he looked at me with a smirk.

"Wait, no cell phones? Then I'm outta hear." Marcus said.

"Higgy." Lenny said smiling at his friend.

"Who's ready to get their funeral on?" Marcus half-says and half-sings, while doing a little dance. He walked up to them. "I'm sorry, death makes me weird. What's up, McKenzie?" They gave each other a quick one armed hug. "You got some soft hands, still using Palmolive?"

"Hey, What's up Lenny?" Marcus said as he moved over to Lenny. They gave a quick hug as well. "Buddy, I thought you were gonna start working out!"

"What does that mean?" Lenny asked with a laugh.

"Um, your fat?"

"No, no!" Lenny says, still with a slight laugh "Hey, guys, this is good news. I always wanted to represent you. You're the third Olsen twin?"

Marcus laughed before muttering, "Keep it down"

I felt someone tapp my shoulder and I turned around to find a girl my age smiling at me.

She held out her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Charlotte. Are you going to the lake house?"

I smiled at her. "Hey, I'm Willow, and yeah I'm going to the lake house, so don't worry about having no one to talk to." We both shared a laugh.

We stood and talked about what things we had in common and stuff like that, while the adults talked and reunited.

"Um, Mr. Cutie Hollywood has been staring at you for like a solid 2 minutes." Charlotte giggled as I blushed red. "Somebody has a crush." She sang.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing. He's just a stuck up Hollywood boy." I said and motioned her up the funeral home stairs inside.

I heard her mumble under her breath but I didn't bother asking what she said. I sat next to Uncle Marcus in the pew behind Lenny and his family.

"It was nice of us. It's your money too, isn't it?" I hear Lenny say.

Marcus leaned in between them. "Yeah, it's your money, it''s his money, it's my money. Let's put all our cash in a pile and split it." He turned to Roxanne and said, "That's a nice hat, it really brings out the death in the room." He sniffs, "I'm sorry, I'm nervous. It's a funeral, I get weird."

I chuckled quietly before silencing as the funeral had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral had lasted longer than I had thought it would. After Lenny's speech I had suspected that we were done, then one a short dude, Rob, had started to sing a very long and boring song. It ended with Uncle Marcus making a buzzer sound and made everyone laugh.

After the funeral everyone was aloud to eat and talk with each other. Currently, Charlotte and I were walking around getting to know eath other. We had gotten along great with each other and I knew that we would be really good friends.

I had met her brother, Andre. I thought that he was really funny and liked him instantly. From what Charlotte told me, he was a bit of a perv and annoying. I decided to trust her but I still thought that he was okay.

I often found myself looking at Greg, I found out his name, since he was preocupied with his game. A few times Charlotte had caught me and I would look away blushing. She told me that Greg had been looking at me a few times as well.

"Go talk to him!" Charlotte exclaimed after she saw me looking at him.

I started shaking my head and studderding. "No! I..I can't do that." I tried to calm down. "I've never really talked to boys." I admitted.

She gaped. "You look like boys would be crowding around you. Just go say hi."

I looked over at him once again. Only he was sitting at the table, his brother had left.

I sighed and got up. I shot a glare at Charlotte before walk over to him. I sat in an empty next to him.

He didn't noticed me so I cleared my throat. "Um, Hi." I smiled and gave a small wave.

He looked up at me and said, "Hey. I'm Greg." He gave me a smile and I started to blush.

"I'm Willow. So, will you be going to the lake house?

He nodded. "Yeah, but only for a night, I'm leaving to Milan tomorrow."

I frowned slightly. "Hm. Well i'm sure you'll have a lot more fun in Mulan." I grinned.

He laughed. We started talking about ourselves and what we liked, trying to get to know each other. I found out that he wasn't sooo bad as I thought he would be. Sure he was a litlle spolied but he was nice to me.

We kept talking until Lenny came and told us that we were leaving to go to the lake house. I said goodbye to Greg and Lenny before making my way to Uncle Marcus. He was waiting by his car searching for what I guess was me.

"Good. There you are. I was thinking of just leaving without you." He said before opening his door.

I snorted and rolled my eyes before getting in. "Yeah right. We all know you would miss my awesome self."

We bursted out laughing at our playful banter. I turned on the radio as we started our way to the lake house.

I got comfortable in my seat before asking, "Have you heard from my parents?"

I may not live with my parents but we talk on the phone a few times. They usually only send money every month to Uncle Marcus.

"Just the usual. They'll send you money when we get back, and a Happy 4th of July."

I nodded and listened to the song playing on the radio.

We joked and laughed most of the ride their. Soon we arrived at the lake house parking last after everyone else had.

I stepped out of the car and saw a homey setting. The lake house wasn't overly flashy but still nice and it had a nice view aside it.

There was a lot of chatter as we walked to the porch.

I stood aside from everyone and looked at the lake. I thought about how it would be the perfect drawing. I made a mental note to come out later and sketch.

"Willow!" I heard someone yell my name and I saw Charlotte waving at me, telling me that we were going inside.

I followed her inside and I instantly fell in love with the place. It was simple but cozy and warm at the same time. I knew that when the time came, I would be very reluctant to leave.

Rob gave us a tour and the kids were given the master bedroom, much to Mrs. Feder's dismay. I set my bags near the wall and stood observing. It was nice but I wondered where I would be sleeping tonight.

As everyone settled down, I changed out of my funeral out ( Outfit - polyvore /cgi/set?id=51436429 ) and grabbed my sketch book and headed outside to relax and draw.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, whatcha drawing?" I looked up to see It was Keithie who asked that.

I smiled. "I'm just drawing the trees and lake." I shrugged.

He stretched his hand out to the sketch pad with a questioning look on his face, as if to say 'can I see?'.

I handed it to him and he grinned when he saw the drawing.

"This is awesome! It looks so life-like." He gave the drawing back. "Your really good at drawing."

I looked down smiling shyly. "Thanks."

"I never introduced myself." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Keithie, but by now i'm sure you heard already."

I chuckled and shook his hand. "I'm Willow Higgins. I'm Marus's niece."

"Yeah, I heard my dad talking about you. He said your really talented in music, and he wanted to sign you or something like that."

I blushed. "Thanks. I guess I'm okay at music. I'm homeschooled, so I have a lot of free time, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I saw you brought a guitar with. Would you be able to play something for me?"

I nodded my head slowly and got up with my sketch pad. He followed me inside the lakehouse.

I sat on the bed in the kids room with my guitar. Keithie sat next to me.

I took a breath and began playing the intro.

**(Youtube[dotcom] /watch?v=JvQmb1uISbE&feature=relmfu )**

_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind _

_I can't win your losing fight all the time _

_How can I ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No not this time _

_Not this time _

I closed my eyes, letting the music take away my worries.

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know _

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_And its hanging on your tongue _

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see _

_What kind of man that you are _

_If you're a man at all _

_Well I will figure this one out _

_On my own _

_(I'm screaming "I love you so")_

_On my own _

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know _

This song related to my problem, about my famliy and all the friends that left me. This song kinda expressed my pain, in a way.

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well _

_I think I know _

_I think I know _

_Ooh, there is something _

_I see in you _

_It might kill me _

_I want it to be true_

I still had my eyes closed, telling myself not to cry. That everything was better than before.

I heard clapping, and I opened my eyes to find that everyone was crowding around me with smiles on their face.

"That was awesome!"

"You were so great!"

"You have a lot of talent"

"Can you play another song?"

I heard everyone saying. I thought of another song to play before starting.

**( Youtube[dotcom] /watch?v=XYoWehBRf1k&feature=relmfu )**

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solution_

_But I liked the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers_

_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours._

I smiled shyly as they clapped once again. I set my guitar inside the case and closed it.

Soon the dads were demanding that the kids spent some time outside, so we all went outside.

"You were really good." Charlotte commented as we were walking.

I smiled at her before paying attention to what everyone else was talking about.

Lenny and them were talking about a treehouse and how Rob lived in one for

They then found rope that was hanging from a tree and got really excited. Charlotte had commented about hanging ourselves from it and I laughed before going quite from the looks the adults gave me.

So Eric grabbed the rope and climbed to the highest rock before jumping. Everyone was yelling for him to let go once he was over the lake, but he was yelling that it was to high. He then hit the tree and fell, and I winced each time he fell.

I gasped as he got up and saw something sticking from his leg. He joked with us, saying it was a stick, and I glared at him along with Charlotte.

Becky then pointed to the hurt bird and Lenny ran to go get a box. Uncle Marcus helped Eric up. I chuckled quietly to myself when I figured out that Eric fell on the bird and he didn't want to admit it.

We all walked backed to the house where we waited a bit until we had to leave for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

We soon left to go eat. I sat at the end by Marcus and Lenny. We decided to go to a diner that Uncle Marcus said they used to go to after they got 'wasted'.

"What's wasted?" Donna asked.

I chuckled quietly under my breath. Nice job Marcus. Lenny was explaining it as 'having a hankering for ice cream', and the other kids, bedsides Greg and Kethie and me, were claiming they wanted to get wasted. It was even cute and funnier when Becky said that she wanted to get chocolate wasted.

Eric had taken it upon himself to order and pay for the food, and made a lame joke about taking it easy after the waiter asked about drinks. He ordered for his family, and I laughed as Marcus made a joke about cookies and milf.

I tuned everybody out after that and just thought about different things. Soon the food was ready and I was brought back to reality. I ate in silence and just listened to everybody else's conversation.

I finished a little bit later and went with Charlotte to play the arcade games that the diner had.

"He's looking at you again." Charlotte told me for the fifth time. She kept claiming that Greg was looking at me quite a bit. Though, I didn't look back to see if it was true.

"Are you sure that he's even looking at me?" I asked, still concentrated on the game I was playing.

"Yes, look for yourself." She said.

I sighed and turned my head around quickly and I saw his head was turned to the table. I raised my eyebrows at Charlotte before starting my game again.

I heard her huff and I laughed.

We played a few more games before we were being called by the parents, saying it was time to leave.

We got back to the cabin and mostly everyone retired to bed. I was still wide awake, and since Marcus was sleeping on the couch in the living room, I decided to go sit on the front porch. The stars were bright in the sky, and I sat there just staring at them.

"Can't sleep either?" I jumped at the voice.

I looked at where the voice came from and saw that it was Greg.

I smiled and shook my head. "I always have trouble sleeping."

He sat down next to me on the porch swing. "Same here."

There was a comfortable silence between us.

"You were great earlier today."

I looked over at him, confusion written on my face.

"When you were playing earlier. You were really good." He explained.

I looked down, blushing, and said a quiet thanks.

"Kethie told me you can draw really too."

I smiled. "I guess you can say that. I don't like bragging about myself."

He smiled. "I noticed that your really different than your Uncle."

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm told that I'm more like my mom was when she was my age. I'm not sure though."

His eyebrows were furrowed. "What do you mean your not sure?"

"Well, I don't see my mom, so I don't know how she acts." I shruggd like it didn't mean anything, though I felt the familar sting in my eyes.

"Why not?

"It's just my parents didn't really want me that much after their business picked up. So I never see or talk to them. So, I live with my Uncle Marcus."

He did something that caught me off guard, he hugged me. "I can already tell that they made a huge mistake. Your a awesome girl who doesn't deserve parents like that."

I smiled and pulled away slightly. "They weren't always like this, believe it or not, we were once a big cliche happy family." I laughed without humor as a tear rolled down my face.

He wiped it away with his thumb and pulled me back for another hug.

"You know, your more different then I thought you were." I said as we sat back into the porch swing, looking up at the stars.

"What did you think I was like?" He asked, still looking up at the stars.

"To be honest, I thought you were a spoiled brat. I mean, I can still see it, but you have another side which I don't think many people think you have." I yawned and I started to get up. "Goodnight." I said to him and walked back inside.

Greg's P.O.V

She thought I was different. Most people just knew me as spoiled, and didn't bother to get to know me.

She did though. She brought out that side of me that I usually never show people. In return, she told me about her parents. She told me something that I know she probably wouldn't have told anybody else about.

I yawned and went back into the kids room. I looked over at where Willow was, and smiled to myself before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tada! Another chapter. I've been in the mood lately to write more, since I don't have internet where I'm staying, and I have to go to the library and use theirs, so yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

I was always the suffer in silence type, and incredibly awkward and shy. It surprised me how easy it was to tell Greg about my parents last night, but I didn't regret it.

"Marie, wakey wakey." It was Charlotte. Yesterday I had told her my middle name, and she said that was what she was going to call me from now on.

"Hmm." I groaned out before sitting up, trying to rub out the sleep in my eyes.

She chuckled. "Everybody else is awake, and Rob is making breakfast."

I only nodded and she left the room. I slumped my shoulders, sighed, and went to my suitcase to pick out an outfit. (polyvore[dotcom] cgi/set?id=55453532 )

I took a quick shower, making sure that I smelt like strawberries, and I walked to the kitchen.

I made a face at the horrible smell. "Um, Charlotte told me there was breakfast?"

Lenny laughed, having seen my face.

"Yep, here's a plate." Rob handed me a plate. On it had something that looked like dark grey and soggy pancakes.

"Thank you." I said trying to be polite. I wasn't so sure If I was hungry anymore. I took a seat next to Mrs. Feder at the island.

"You know honey, I think your overwhelming Lenny. Here, I gotta present for you." Gloria reached into the fridge and pulled out a bag. "Bacon. Knock yourself out."

I smiled at how thoughtful Gloria was.

"She gets it."

Lenny went to cook the bacon in the microwave but Rob stopped him, saying he didn't want it cooked around his vegan food.

I took a bite of the 'pancakes'. I furrowed my eyebrows, deciding that they weren't the worst things I've eaten before. I chuckled softly as I saw Mrs. Feder spit it out her mouth.

I looked up just it time to see Lenny slap Rob with the bag of bacon. I laughed, but stopped as I heard a loud fart. That made me break down into even more laughter, as Mama tried blaming it on curly.

"Higgins, what are you doing?" I looked at where Lenny was, and saw Uncle Marcus was walking up the stairs, in nothing but a shirt.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't wear pants at my house, I'm not wearing them here. Sorry 'bout that."

It was true. I would usually walk into the kitchen and he would be like that. I had grown used to it though.

I finished my 'pancakes' and thanked Rob for making them.

"See, she ate them." Rob pointed out.

"Her mom sometimes used to feed her vegan food." Marcus said as he walked back down the stairs, and thankfully was fully dressed.

"Willow, would it be okay if I did your hair?" Mrs. Feder asked.

I smiled and nodded, and told her I would go grab my brush.

She had moved to the couch, So I sat on the floor in front of her. She brushed through my semi-dried hair. I closed my eyes. This reminded me of the times when my mom used to do my hair everyday.

"Done." She handed me my brush back.

"Thank you."

She waved he hand at me. "It's no problem. You have beautiful hair."

I smiled softly, and she told me to go play with the other kids.

After I put my brush away, I walked out side to where Charlotte was.

"Hey. Oh, I love your hair!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at her. "Yeah, Mrs. Feder did it. Pretty isn't it?" I struck a ridiculous pose.

We looked at each other for a split second, before we both busted out laughing.

We calmed down a few minuets after.

"Have you talked to Mr. Hollywood yet?" She asked as we sat down in the lawn chairs.

"First, he has a name. Second, yeah, I did."

Her eyes widened, then she started smiling like an idiot and clapping her hands like a retarded seal. "When! Tell me everything!"

I chuckled at her strangeness (?). "I couldn't fall asleep last night, So I was out on the porch looking at the stars. I guess he couldn't either, and he sat with me. He complimented on my playing yesterday, then we started talking about other things. It wasn't for to long, and I went to bed."

"Eeeeppp."

I rolled my eyes for the second time today.

"He's walking over here!" How is she excited over that?

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Welcome sergent sarcasm." She smiled cheekily at me.

Greg plopped into the chair next to me with a dramatic sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, sarcasm could lightly be heard in my voice.

"I'm supposed to be in Milan. That's what's wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Don't want to be around me?" The sarcasm still not leaving my voice.

"Can you stop being sarcastic for one second and have sympathy for me?" He whined.

"Oh, you poor baby." I pinched his cheeks, adding to the act.

He glared at me, while I grinned at him.

"It's not so bad out here." I said, trying to comfort him some.

"Says you. There's no phone service, internet, and we're banded from playing video games."

"There's plenty else to do."

"I can't win, can I?" He asked.

I ginned and shook my head. "Nope." He sighed.

By then, I hadn't even noticed that Charlotte had left, and was now with Donna.

"Also, _what are you wearing_?" I tried not to laugh.

He blushed. "I packed for Milan, not here." He said quietly, embarrassed.

We spent mostly the whole day talking and laughing. We got to know more about each other, what we liked and didn't, our past and everything else. It was nice.

Though, Charlotte had came over demanding that I spend some time with her, and Andre went to Greg saying that they should do something.

We both agreed and were separated by the siblings.

"So you guys looked like you were having fun?"

I smiled. "He's not that bad. He's really funny to."

"Oh, seems like someone has a crush on him."

I blushed and looked down. "Maybe..." I trailed off.

We talked some more, and soon the guys had returned. A strange old car had pulled up and a lady who couldn't be more than 20, stepped out. I had to admit she was really pretty. I soon learned that she was, shockingly, Rob's daughter.

Charlotte and I had walked inside bored, and apparently it was easy to tell.

"You girls bored?" Charlotte's mom asked, as we fell on the couch. We both nodded.

"Why don't you play a card game?" She suggested.

I looked at Charlotte and shrugged, she did the same and we decided that we would at least give it a try.

We played a few games, but we were interrupted by shouting coming from outside. We both ran out, along with the Mom's, and saw that Rob had a arrow through his foot.

Everybody crowded around him, not knowing what to do. Gloria had suggested maze, and Rob had snapped at her. I cringed, Marcus had told me he had done the same thing to his other wife's.

Soon, the arrow was taken out of Rob's foot, and everything had gone back to normal. Rob's other two daughters had arrived as well.

I was sort of jealous, because Greg had been drolling over Jasmine and Amber. Charlotte told me that he was a boy, obviously, and that's what boys do.

We had dinner, then all the kids returned to the room, and we all changed into our pajamas. Everybody was talking, when Becky came running into the room crying.

I instantly jumped up and went to hug her. "What's wrong, Becky?"

"Mommy said..the...tooth...fairy...wasn't...real..." She stuttered out through her tears.

I was confused, but I continued to comfort Becky.

"Hey, why don't we make cup phones?" Charlotte asked, and I smiled.

We went around the cabin finding cups along with string, and then proceeded to make them. Becky was no longer crying, and was enjoying making the cup phones.

We soon finished, and were all talking and laughing into the cups.

"I thought we had a deal?!" Lenny came barging into the room.

"What's up dad?" Greg asked.

"Are those cup phones?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, Charlotte and Willow taught us. Cool huh? Check out Becky's." Kethie said and pointed at Becky.

"Look dad, I have a cup waiting. I gotta call you back, I'm on to spongebob." I smiled at her, she was just so cute.

Curly began to bark into the cup phone we made him. Bean came out of his spot inside the box chest. "Was that a turkey?" I laughed.

I began talking to Charlotte.

"The best thing about these, is we can leave a cup in the shower, and listen to Jasmine clean herself tomorrow morning." Andre said.

Lenny ripped back the curtain of the bathtub, which Andre was sitting in, don't even ask.

"What?"

Andre gave out a surprise yell, jumping back slightly.

"Attention children, there's been a request from the phone company. Will you please install cup phones in every adult bedroom, right away. Thank you."

We all shouted and quickly left the room to find more cups and string.

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I really enjoy writing this story, even though it's a pain to go back and forth through the movie. Anyways, I'm open to any suggestions you guys have about the story. If you want to see something happen or how's my writing, what to change, or whatever. **

**I have some big plans for the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow. **

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When I came here, I was sad and numb. Most of the time my smiles weren't even real. Something changed though, my laughs were genuine and were the kind that made your stomach hurt, and I felt the weight on my heart lift along with the brick wall that seperated me from other people.

Uncle Marcus told me that I was that happy bouncing baby, that my eyes always sparkled and I had a bright smile. When I look in the mirror, I'm constantly looking for that sparkle, a real smile. I looked for some sort of happiness. Lately, when I looked into the mirror, my eyes had a sparkle that I never remembered was there, and my whole face lifted when I smiled.

I think going here was a good thing. I met some amazing, funny, and a whole bunch of weird people.

Though, I was sad when I realized that Greg and his famliy were leaving today.

I shook thoughts of that away and got dressed. I was in a bathing suit, shorts, and an off the shoulder shirt. Charlotte, Andre, Greg, Donna, Kethie, and I were going to be hanging out by the lake.

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom. I was walking down the hallway when a hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to a stop. I raised my eyebrows slightly as I turned around and saw Greg.

He let go of my arm slowly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought that we could talk alone before I left." He said and then looked down.

I gave him a small smile as I nodded. "Okay." Cue even more awkward-ness.

He cleared his throut. "I just wanted to say, um, that I kinda really like you. I know I shouldn't be saying this, since I'm leaving and we might never see each other. So, um, yeah."He said it quickly but I mangaged to understand him. I was in shock from what he said.

I realized that he was waiting on a reply. "Well, I kinda really like you too." I said and smiled at him.

He smiled back, but I could tell he was hesitating with something. I was about to ask him if something was wrong, when suddenly his lips were on mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. It was short but sweet. I still had my eyes closed as we pulled away, trying to comprehend that he actually kissed me.

Once I opened my eyes, I looked at Greg to find worry etched on his face, and a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Are you mad? Do you hate me? You do, don't-" I cut him off with a small peck on his lips.

"I'm not mad, and no I don't hate you. I'm quiet happy actually." I smiled sweetly at him.

He sighed in relief. "Good."

I grabbed his hand shyly. "Lets go by the others." I suggested tugging his hand lightly.

None of the adults noticed we were holding hands as we walked passed them in the living room. It seemed as if everyone was sucked into their own worlds as they talked in groups.

We got to the lake and everyone else were already there. Greg went to join Andre in the water, grinning at me before going into conversation with Andre. I passed by Gloria, who I suppose was watching over us, and joined Charlotte.

Kethie was skipping rocks and Donna was watching him by his side. I smiled as he taught Donna how to skip a rock. I grinned at their cutness.

I looked back at Charlotte, and stared at her confused. She had her hands on her hips and a questioning look on her face, along with a smirk.

"What happened? I saw you guys holding hands" Oh, right. I should've known that she was going to say something. " Well, he said that he liked me, and we might have kissed..." My voice getting quieter as I trailed off.

She squealed quietly, making sure nobody else heard her. "You guys kissed!" I began to blush even more, and I nodded.

Her grin resmebled the chesire cat grin, and she had this strange glint in her eyes. I furrowed my brows. Shaking my head I focused on Donna, who had skipped the rock three times. I smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

"Bravo." I heard and saw that it was Mrs. Feder was the one who had said it

Donna had asked Mrs. Feder if she could skip rocks, and she claimed she was the best. I chuckled.

Kethie handed his mom a rock, and she launched it...right at Greg's stomach.

I laughed, but It came out muffled since my hand was covering my mouth. Mrs. Feder asked if he was okay, and he said that he was glad she was having fun while still holding his stomach.

After Mrs. Feder walked back into the cabin, I went into the water next to Greg, and Andre took it upon himself to go by Donna, Kethie and his sister.

"Are you okay?" I was still slightly laughing.

"Can you hug it better?" He asked with a smirk, his arms were spread open knowing that I wouldn't decline.

I rolled my eyes playfully but hugged him nonetheless. I heard 'awing' and I pulled away giggling.

Greg grinned at me.

"Guys, guys!" Becky yelled running towards us.

"What Becky?" I asked her from my spot in the water.

"Mom said were staying, and that were going to the water park today." She was bouncing with excitement.

As soon as she said that, everybody else bouncing with excitement as well.

**So hey guys :) I know its been a really long time since my last update, and Im extremely sorry for that. Ive been lazy, and Im also now a freshman with a lot of homework. Anyways, I hope I can write the next ch. soon. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, it honestly means the world to me :)**

**Hoped you Enjoyed! **


End file.
